Saffron Chronicles Characters SPOILER FREE VERSION
by Stephanie Saffron
Summary: A book of important characters in the upcoming series, "Saffron Chronicles". All the spoilers or suggestive information have been taking out of this version.
1. Stephanie Saffron

**Stephanie Saffron**

Personal Information

Full Name: Stephanie Amora Saffron

Age: 13-17 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: December 30

Appearance: Dirty-blonde hair; light-blue eyes; 5"3;

Sun Sign: Capricorn

Personality: Brave; Strong-willed; Stubborn; Responsible; Kind;

Likes: Dark Arts (will never use); her uncle; potion-making; Wizard's Chess; liquorice wands; Defence Against the Dark Arts; classical music;

Dislikes: Chocolate frogs; death of loved ones; Quidditch; Death Eaters

Amortentia (love potion) smells: fresh paper, green leaves, and a smell that can only be found in the Potions classroom

Patronus: Wolf

Worst Fear/Memory: Being betrayed by someone she loves

Fun facts:

- has an interest in the Dark Arts like her late mother, but will never practice them

- became the guardian (bodyguard) of Harry Potter at the age of 13

- she spent her childhood in hiding;

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Walnut; 11 1/4 inches; phoenix wing feather;

Skills: Potion-making; Wizard's Chess; duelling; protection;

Affiliations/Organizations: Dumbledore's Army; Order of the Phoenix; Slug Club;

Family/Pets

Mother: Helena Kendra Dumbledore

Father: Durus Kay Saffron

Sibling(s): None

Other: Uncle(s)- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Aberforth Dumbledore

Aunt(s)- Ariana Dumbledore (deceased)

Pets- Abnor the Indian Fruit (?) Bat; Boro the Boreal Owl (family owl)


	2. Helena Saffron

**Helena Saffron**

Personal Information

Full Name: Helena Kendra (Dumbledore) Saffron

Age at Time of Death: Unknown

Birth Date: Unknown

Appearance: Black-brown hair; green eyes; 5"4;

Sun Sign: Pisces

Personality: Kind; mature; curious;

Likes: Dark Arts (will never use); work; Potions; Transfigurations; cauldron cakes;

Dislikes: Cocky/loud people; Quidditch; Divination;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Ink and wine

Patronus: Cat

Worst Fear/Memory: Someone she loves dying

Fun facts:

- hated Durus the first time she met him

- was a medium between Albus and Aberforth

- was murdered by a Death Eater for rejecting to join Voldemort

At Hogwarts

House: Ravenclaw

Wand: Ash; 11 1/2 inches; phoenix wing feather;

Skills: Transfiguration; fire charms; potion making;

Love Interest(s): Did not pay attention to boys at this age

Affiliations/Organizations: None

As an Adult

Wand: Does not change

Career: Hogwarts Deputy Head Mistress before she died

Skills: Transfiguration; fire charms; potion making;

Husband: Durus Kay Saffron

Children: Stephanie Amora Saffron

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix

Family/Pets 

Mother: Kendra Dumbledore

Father: Percival Dumbledore

Sibling(s): Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Ariana Dumbledore (deceased)

Other: None


	3. Durus Saffron

**Durus Saffron**

Personal Information

Full Name: Durus Kay Saffron

Age at Time of Death: Unknown

Birth Date: Unknown

Appearance: Dirty-blonde hair; light-blue eyes; 6"1;

Sun Sign: Sagittarius

Personality: Playful, but serious; formal; hard-working when it came to work;

Likes: Quidditch; Charms; all candy;

Dislikes: Death Eaters/Voldemort; Dark Arts;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Chocolate pudding, grass and fruity smells

Patronus: Labrador Retriever dog

Worst Fear/Memory: Being publicly humiliated

Fun facts:

- was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he went to Hogwarts

- was the 13th School Governor for Hogwarts

- was murdered by a Death Eater for rejecting to join Voldemort

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Beech; 12 inches; unicorn hair;

Skills: Charms; duelling; Quidditch; people;

Love Interest(s): bunch of random girls in his year

Affiliations/Organizations: Gryffindor Quidditch team

As an Adult

Wand: Does not change

Career: Hogwarts School Governor before he died

Skills: Charms; duelling; Quidditch; people;

Wife: Helena Dumbledore

Children: Stephanie Amora Saffron

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix

Family/Pets 

Mother: Amanda Saffron

Father: Henry Saffron

Sibling(s): None

Other: None


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

Personal Information

Full Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Age: Estimate to be around 150

Birth Date: July or August

Appearance: White (originally auburn) hair; blue eyes; tall;

Sun Sign: Cancer, Leo or Virgo

Personality: Brilliant; good-humoured; friendly; kind;

Likes: Sherbet lemons; Cockroach Clusters; hot cocoa; raspberry jam; Acid Pops; knitting patterns; chamber music; tenpin bowling;

Dislikes: Unknown

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Unknown

Patronus: Phoenix

Worst Fear/Memory: Watching Ariana die

Fun facts:

- was Head Boy and a Prefect when he went to Hogwarts

- worked on alchemy with Nicholas Flamel

- has had his nose broken by his brother Aberforth

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Unknown

Love Interest(s): Gellert Grindelwald (imprisoned him)

As an Adult

Wand: Elder Wand

Career: Hogwarts Transfiguration professor; moves onto becoming Head Master;

Skills: Alchemy; Transfiguration; Legilimency; can cast a spell without a wand; can become invisible without any items; can send messages with his patronus;

Spouse: None

Children: None

Family/Pets

Mother: Kendra Dumbledore

Father: Percival Dumbledore

Sibling(s): Aberforth, Helena, and Ariana Dumbledore

Other: Niece- Stephanie Amora Saffron

Pet- Fawkes the Phoenix


	5. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Personal Information

Full Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 13-17 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: July 31

Appearance: Black, messy hair; green eyes; round glasses;

Sun Sign: Leo

Personality: Brave; sarcastic; good-hearted; kind;

Likes: Defence Against the Dark Arts; his friends and family; duelling; Quidditch;

Dislikes: Voldemort; Death Eaters; people staring at his scar;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelt at the Borrow

Patronus: Stag

Worst Fear/Memory: When he relives his parents' murder under the influence of a Dementor

Fun facts:

- was the first First Year Quidditch Seeker in a century

- used to live in a broom cupboard

- his parents were murdered when he was only a one year-old

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Holly; 11 inches; phoenix feather;

Skills: Quidditch; Parselmouth; his scar;

Love Interest(s): Cho Chang; Ginevra Weasley;

Affiliations/Organizations: Dumbledore's Army; Slug Club; Gryffindor Quidditch team;

Family/Pets

Mother: Lily (Evans) Potter

Father: James Potter

Sibling(s): None

Other: Godfather- Sirius Black


	6. Ronald Weasley

**Ronald Weasley**

Personal Information

Full Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Age: 13-17 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: March 1

Appearance: flaming red hair; blue eyes; tall;

Sun Sign: Pisces

Personality: Clueless; funny; sarcastic;

Likes: Wizard's Chess; joke items; Quidditch;

Dislikes: Potions class; Slytherin; the attention Harry receives;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Unknown

Patronus: Jack Russell Terrier dog

Worst Fear/Memory: Spiders

Fun facts:

- becomes Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper in his sixth year

- denies his feelings of jealousy and his love for Hermione

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Willow; 14 inches; unicorn tail hair;

Skills: Chess, analysis and strategy

Love Interest(s): Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger

Affiliations/Organizations: Dumbledore's Army

Family/Pets

Mother: Molly (Prewett) Weasley

Father: Arthur Weasley

Sibling(s): Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginevra Weasley

Other: Pets- Scabbers the rat


	7. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

Personal Information

Full Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Age: 13-17 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: September 19

Appearance: Bushy brown hair; brown eyes;

Sun Sign: Virgo

Personality: Intelligent; opinionated; kind; logical; stern;

Likes: Work; reading; being right;

Dislikes: Her hair being called bushy; being proven wrong or someone being smarter than herself;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Freshly mown grass, new parchment and Ron's hair

Patronus: Otter

Worst Fear/Memory: Failing at classes;

Fun facts:

- is Muggle-born

- is the brightest witch of her age

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Vine wood; dragon heartstring;

Skills: Logic; apparation; can produce a full Patronus; waterproof fires;

Love Interest(s): Victor Krum and Ronald Weasley

Affiliations/Organizations: Dumbledore's Army

Family/Pets

Mother: Unnamed Muggle

Father: Unnamed Muggle

Sibling(s): None

Other: Pets- Crookshanks the cat/Kneazle hybrid


	8. Austyn Aureole

**Austyn Aureole**

Personal Information

Full Name: Austyn Jade Patricia Larkam Aureole

Age: 13-17 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: August 8

Appearance: Light-brown hair; brown eyes; 5"5;

Sun Sign: Leo

Personality: Solicitous; sentimental; softhearted; seemly; sensitive; sardonic; stalwart;

Likes: Quidditch; swimming; Chocolate Frogs; music; the Giant Squid;

Dislikes: Pansy Parkinson; Vincent Crabbe; Gregory Goyle; arrogance;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Car air fresheners, the smell of new books and clean smells

Patronus: Owl

Worst Fear/Memory: Being enclosed in a dark room with no sound

Fun facts:

- is part of the Hogwarts School Choir, but plays an instrument rather than sing

- becomes a Gryffindor Quidditch beater

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Blue Spruce; 12 inches; phoenix tail feather;

Skills: Quidditch (beater); Defence Against the Dark Arts; Transfiguration; Choir/Flute/Piano;

Affiliations/Organizations: Dumbledore's Army;

Family/Pets

Mother: Enola Rio Aureole

Father: Blythe Milburn Diggory

Sibling(s): None

Other: Uncle(s)- Amos Diggory

Cousin(s)- Cedric Diggory

Pets- Puff fluff the Barn Owl; Alaska the cat;


	9. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

Personal Information

Full Name: Severus Snape

Age: 33-37 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: January 9

Appearance: Black hair; cold, black eyes; pale skin; hooked nose;

Sun Sign: Capricorn

Personality: Serious; cold; sarcastic; harsh; rarely has warm/kind moments;

Likes: Dark Arts; potion-making; duelling; creating new spells/charms/curses;

Dislikes: being made a fool; liars; unintelligent people; people not good at his subjects; the Marauders;

Patronus: Doe (further information removed due to being a spoiler)

Fun facts:

- was very studious when he attended Hogwarts

- was picked on by the Marauders (with the exception of Remus)

- nicknamed himself the "Half-Blood Prince"

- is Head of House of Slytherin at Hogwarts

At Hogwarts

House: Slytherin

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Potions; curses; Occlumency; Legilimency;

Love Interest(s): Lily Evans from his childhood

Affiliations/Organizations: Unknown

As an Adult

Wand: Unknown

Career: Hogwarts Potions Master;

Skills: Potions; curses; Occlumency; Legilimency; can fly without a broom;

Affiliations/Organizations: Death Eater; Order of the Phoenix;

Family/Pets

Mother: Eileen (Prince) Snape

Father: Tobias Snape (muggle)

Sibling(s): None

Other: None


	10. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

Personal Information

Full Name: Minerva McGonagall

Age: 68-72 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: October 4

Appearance: Black hair pulled into a bun; beady; square glasses;

Sun Sign: Libra

Personality: Intelligent; strict; kind; loyal;

Likes: Transfiguration; teaching; Quidditch;

Dislikes: Rule-breaking; laziness; Dolores Umbridge;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Unknown

Patronus: a Tabby cat

Worst Fear/Memory: Unknown

Fun facts:

- is Head of House of Gryffindor

- watches over Quidditch commentary

- frequently visited Stephanie when she was in hiding

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Unknown

Love Interest(s): Unknown

Affiliations/Organizations: Unknown

As an Adult

Wand: Unknown

Career: Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Head mistress at Hogwarts

Skills: Teaching; Logic; Transfiguration; is an animagus;

Love Interest(s): None/Unknown

Spouse: None/Unknown

Children: None/Unknown

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix

Family/Pets

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Sibling(s): Unknown

Other: None


	11. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

Personal Information

Full Name: Sirius Black

Age: 33-36 (book 1-3)

Birth Date: Unknown

Appearance: Black, long hair; grey eyes; tall and very thin;

Sun Sign: Unknown

Personality: Childish; protective; loves to tease; "bad boy" personality;

Likes: Breaking rules; making fun of Severus Snape; the Potters; Buckbeak the Hippogriff;

Dislikes: Pureblood mania; Kreacher the House-elf; Death Eaters; his family;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Unknown

Patronus: Large dog

Worst Fear/Memory: Either being incarcerated in Azkaban or hearing about the Potter's death;

Fun facts:

- is an animagus

- is Harry's godfather

- was imprisoned under false charges

- was James' best man at his and Lily's wedding

- was one of the four Marauders

- is nicknamed "Padfoot"

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Is an animagus (Bear-like dog); Duelling; rule-breaking;

Love Interest(s): None or unknown

Affiliations/Organizations: The Marauders

As an Adult

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Is an animagus (Bear-like dog); Duelling; rule-breaking; stealth;

Spouse: None

Children: None

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix

Family/Pets

Mother: Walburga Black

Father: Orion Black

Sibling(s): Regulus Black

Other: Cousins- Andromeda (Black) Tonks, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy, and Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange

House-elves- Kreacher

Pets- Buckbeak the Hippogriff


	12. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

Personal Information

Full Name: Remus John Lupin

Age: 33-38 (book 1-5)

Birth Date: March 10

Appearance: Light-brown hair; brown eyes; often appears sickly and tired;

Sun Sign: Pisces

Personality: Intelligent; kind; warm; will sometimes expose his weak side;

Likes: Defence Against the Dark Arts; teaching; Dark creatures;

Dislikes: His "condition"; Voldemort/Death Eaters;

Amortentia (love potion) smells: Unknown

Patronus: Indistinct

Worst Fear/Memory: The full moon

Fun facts:

- was one of the four Marauders

- has been a werewolf since a young age

- has trouble finding jobs

- is nicknamed "Moony"

At Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Unknown

Skills: Logic; Duelling;

Love Interest(s): None

Affiliations/Organizations: The Marauders

As an Adult

Wand: Unknown

Career: Did work at Hogwarts for a year as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher

Skills: Teaching; Logic; Duelling;

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix; a secret society of werewolves;

Family/Pets

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Sibling(s): Unknown

Other: None


End file.
